


Nightmares and Cuddles

by StrawberryTransMoth



Series: Helliam/Willry Oneshots [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Henry is babay, M/M, Nightmares, Slight Angst?, William is a reassuring person here, late night fluff, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTransMoth/pseuds/StrawberryTransMoth
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.
Relationships: William Afton/Henry Emily
Series: Helliam/Willry Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084145
Kudos: 24





	Nightmares and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> (It turned out shorter than I wanted it to be, but I hope you like it! I'm kind of a mess with fluff, but I tried my best <3)

A scream echoed throughout the small apartment as Henry's body jumped up in a cold sweat. His body trembling in fear as his fingers dug into the soft fabric of the blanket that warmed his small body. 

His ginger locks fell over his teary green eyes as he whimpered quietly, his thick arms moving to cover his eyes, which threatened to spill with salty, cold tears. Another Nightmare.

Another Sleepless Night.

Henry knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, so, he looked over this night-table, on which his round red glasses laid neatly stored. His nightlamp was turned off and his phone lay neatly on the corner of the table. His small tears slowly turned into full-on sobs as he cried into the fabric of his favourite blanket. 

It wasn't the first time Henry had been plagued by his nightmares. His therapist had given him sleep medication to keep his nightmares at bay, but not even those kept the terrifying images away from his mind. Blood, Guts and death were everywhere as soon as he lay his head on the pillow. 

His breathing shook as he faintly heard the approaching sounds of delicate footsteps approach his door. 

"Henry?" The soft familiar voice of his best friend and crush, William, whispered out. His concerned tone of voice made Henry feel a pang of guilt in his heart, he didn't want to bring his friend into his own issues. The door opened slowly with a small creak as William stepped through the frame. "Are you okay?"

Henry looked at the worried man standing in the doorframe. He wore only his lavender nightgown and his brown locks were pulled up into a dark red pin. 

"W-Will...?" Henry sniffled and rubbed the tears off his eyes with the edge of his blanket. "I-I'm sorry...did I wake you?"

The taller brunette approached a glass of water in his hands. A reassuring smile played across William's pale lips as he put down the glass of liquid he held in his right. 

"...It's okay darlin'." He kneeled down in front of the bed frame, his eyes looking into Henry's green orbs. "Now, what's happened?" His voice was soft and reassuring, his British accent only making his words even more comforting to Henry. 

"N-Nightmare..." His voice was barely above a whisper, yet the brit caught it easily. Henry thought about his next words, the embarrassment turning his cheeks red. "...Can you please stay here...?"

William nodded, his arms opening in an invitation to a hug, which Henry gladly accepted, wrapping his arms around the thin figure. Henry held onto the fabric as he let out the tears he had been closing away from his loved ones. Reassuring words and shushes echoed out of William's mouth as his breathing tickled the edge of the ginger's ear. 

"Shh...It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave, don't worry." His lips pressed themselves against Henry's forehead, the action not only making Henry blush but also giving him the comfort he needed so desperately. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

The question rolled in Henry's mind, giving him shiver down his back. 

"...only if you're comfortable with it..." He whispered, the last tears rolling down his face, which contorted into a soft and gentle smile. 

William smiled back, his eyes glowing like dimmed lights in the dark bedroom. 

Slowly, the brunette climbed into bed, turning his face to Henry's. The smaller man moved closer to the edge of the bed, giving the other some place to lie down on. 

Henry blushed deeply as he realised how close the two of them were, their noses were almost touching as both of them smiled contently. Slowly, Henry felt two pale arms wrap around his waist, William's smile grew as he hugged his friend tightly. 

The tears on Henry's face slowly curled into a warm smile that seemed to keep the horrors of the night away. He leaned into William's thin chest, the warmth feeling nice against the smaller's tear-ridden face. His body relaxed in the embrace as William used one of his hands to wrap the soft blanket around their bodies. 

"Love you, Henry."

"...Love you too, W-Will." 

A final kiss was placed on Henry's nose before the two fell into a deep slumber, their bodies embraced and warm. Luckily, Henry didn't have any other nightmares that night. He only dreamt of the warm body of William embracing him softly.


End file.
